1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic ink display device and a method for manufacturing the electronic ink display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic ink display device includes an electronic ink layer and a driving substrate. The electronic ink layer is filled with electronic ink, which is fluid containing charged particles. Under an applied electric field, the charged particles would move in the fluid. Therefore, the charged particles can be controlled by electrodes disposed on the driving substrate, so as to manipulate light reflected from the charged particles to display images.
However, the electronic ink and metal wire extremely vulnerable to the effect of moisture. In this regard, a protective layer can be disposed on respective external surfaces, i.e. outside, of the electronic ink layer and the driving substrate to prevent the moisture or ultraviolet (UV) light from entering internal portion, i.e. inside, of the electronic ink layer and the driving substrate. Also, a sealant can be used to seal up edges of the electronic ink layer and the driving substrate. Nonetheless, while sealing up the edges of the electronic ink layer and the driving substrate by the sealant, some sealant would be remained on edges of the protective layers. The residual sealant is unfavorable for flatness of the protective layers. The residual sealant may cause defects of flatness such as bubbles on any subsequent film-attachment process.
Accordingly, there is still a need for an electronic ink display device and a method for manufacturing the same, in order to solve the problems described above.